


Can't Be Too Long

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr ask box fic prompted by anonymous: Steve wakes up in the future as normal but instead of the whole room mess he wakes up to a Peggy who still looks like she did at 25.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Can't Be Too Long

He feels warm, and he can breathe. 

He wonders if this is what death is like. 

“Don’t open your eyes yet.” 

Peggy. His heart beats faster. 

“Nod if you can hear and understand me, Steve.”

He feels her take his hand, and he has to fight to keep his eyes closed. Like he always told his men: do as Peggy says. He does, however, hold her hand tightly. 

He hears her take a shaky breath. “We’ve found you, but you were there a very long time. The doctors say you’re going to be fine. You’re going to have questions. I promise, I’ll answer them all.” 

He tries to speak, but it comes out as a croak. He clears his throat. “How long?”

She sighs, and he feels her hand on his face. Her voice is sad, maybe even a little broken. “So long.” Her breath was shaky. “When you open your eyes, it’s going to look very different. I’m not much so, but all the things around us…”

He flutters his eyes open. At first everything is blurry, but she comes into focus quickly. She’s sitting by his hip, holing his hand tightly, her other hand on his shoulder. She’s the same yet so very different: her hair, her make up, all an echo of what he remembers. He turns his head, and the windows, the doors, the machines, all look just odd enough that he feels like maybe he’s in one of the sci-fi movies about the future he’d seen as a child. 

He looks back at her, worry and fear and happiness all taking turns on her face. And hope. So much hope. “Can’t be too long,” he croaks out, “You’re still as beautiful as the day I left you.”

She laughs despite herself and shifts closer to him on the bed. “And that’s a long story, too.” She sobers herself. “We couldn’t find you. We looked, Howard looked, for a very long time. We found you now because of happenstance.” She bit her lip as his face fell. “I’m sorry, but I’ve never lied to you and I won’t lie to you now. It’s been almost 66 years, Steve.” 

He swallowed, hard, and looked around the room. “That’s a little…”

“Hard to believe, I know.”

The corner of his lip hints at a smile. “It’s just… I had a date.” 

She licks her lips, a sad smile on her face. “You stood me up.”

He squeezes her hand tight. “I’m sorry, Peg.”

“You’ll make up for it, I’m sure.” 


End file.
